


Who'd Have Known

by Claireton



Series: Avengers Fics I write when I don't feel like updating Change of Plan but still feel like writing [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Multi, Reader is gender neutral but I guess they act a little feminine?, Songfic, You can't have yo cake and eat it, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireton/pseuds/Claireton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesy songfic based on Lily Allen's 'Who'd have Known'. Gender Neutral Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first try at a songfic, and first gender neutral reader fic, so I hope you enjoy it!

_It's 5 o' clock in the morning,_  
_Conversation got boring,_  
_You said you're going to bed soon,_  
_So I snuck off to your bedroom,_  
_And I thought I'd just wait there,_  
_Until I heard you come up the stairs,_  
_And I pretended I was sleeping,_  
_And I was hoping you would creep in with me._

You sat on the couch in your nightwear, leaning into Steve's one armed embrace with your legs pulled up to the side. Conversation between the two of you had fizzled out long ago, and after a good forty five minutes of just watching television, Steve broke the silence, hugging you slightly tighter and turning his head to look down at you.

"I think I'm gonna get to bed, (firstname). Got training tomorrow."

You nodded, looking back up to him with a closed smile before answering.

"Yeah, okay."

Steve gave your arm a quick rub before letting you lean back on the couch and standing up. He placed the remote beside you and moved into the darkness of the apartment.

You looked to the screen blankly, entirely uninterested in whatever was on. You didn't want to stop cuddling with him, but you knew it wouldn't be fair to ask him to say if he needed rest. This, and the unmistakable sound of the bathroom being entered, brought on a spur-of-the-moment idea.

You switched off the television, quickly climbing to your feet and leaving the room. As you passed the bathroom, you made your best effort to conceal your footsteps,  having learned from experience which sections of the hall floor creaked the most.

Once past, you slipped into Steve's bedroom, your heart slightly aflutter with the thought of your plans. Regardless, you carefully lifted the covers and slid in, relaxing onto the mattress and looking to the wall with a sigh. Suddenly, a feeling of intense worry came over you. Would Steve think you were being too forward? Perhaps this was a dumb idea. You had barely made a move to climb back out when you heard the bathroom door open again. Suppressing a curse, you remained where you were, too panicked to even attempt to pull up the covers in time.

With your eyes closed, you could only listen as the bedroom door opened. There was a single footstep, followed by a pause, after which the footsteps resumed, nearing the other side of the bed. The bed sank as he climbed in, followed by the smallest of breezes on your back as the covers were pulled back up. Your heartbeat wild with apprehension, you could only listen as he shuffled closer, so much so that you could feel the heat radiating from him on your back.

"You're not very good at pretending to be asleep." Steve informed you, the smile obvious in his voice.

Defeated, and more than a little embarrassed, you couldn't find it in yourself to turn, so instead you stared at the wall again.

"Sorry." you half mumbled. "Do you want me to go?"

"You kidding me?" Steve wondered. "This is perfect."

 _You put your arm around my shoulder,_  
_It was as if the room got colder,_  
_And we moved closer in together,_  
_And started talking about the weather,_  
_You said tomorrow would be fun,_  
_And we could watch "A Place In The Sun",_  
_I didn't know where this was going,_  
_When you kissed me._

Steve's arm snaked around you, wrapping you in his warmth and turning you slightly towards him. With this new comfort, any parts of you untouched seemed lost, and so you shifted back, basking in the shared heat.

So, uh.. rained pretty bad today." Steve spoke up suddenly.

You laughed under your breath, marveling at how even a situation like this couldn't revive the lull in conversation.

"Yeah, I guess it did." you responded.

Though it almost inaudible, you could feel Steve's sigh against the back of your head. After a pause he spoke up again.

"If it does again tomorrow maybe we could stay here. Get around to watching that show your friend keeps telling us about."

You nodded with a smile at the suggestion. You knew Steve wouldn't have much interest in the show, but you had told him that you thought it sounded interesting. More at ease than before, you at last turned to face him, seeing him give you that charming smile. Then before you could have said a word, his lips were pressed against yours, a taste of mint from his freshly cleaned teeth.

\--

 _Are you mine? Are you mine?_  
_'Cause I stay here all the time,_  
_Watching telly, Drinking wine,_  
_Who'd have known? Who'd have known?_  
_When you flash up on my phone,_  
_I no longer feel alone,_  
_No longer feel alone._

You sighed as you sat in your kitchen in your best wear, watching the half gone candle's flame dance on its wick. You weren't entirely sure whether to feel upset or frustrated, deciding between the two when your phone's message tone rang out. You lifted the device, turning on the screen to find a message from Steve.

**(Firstname) I am so sorry about tonight. I got caught up in a melting and I couldn't take out my phone.**

You perked an eyebrow, ready to answer, but more messages began to appear in succession, leaving you to just watch and wait.

**I meant meeting. Sorry I'm still not really used to tracing yet.**

**-**

**Textiling.**

**-**

**Can you show me how to turn off this autocorrect creature when I get there?**

**-**

**Feature.**

In spite of your former feelings, you laughed at the messages. With just a few texts he had managed to make you feel so much better. Ultimately deciding to give him another chance, you responded accordingly and blew out the candle.

\--

 _I haven't left you for days now,_  
_And I'm becoming amazed how,_  
_You're quite affectionate in public,_  
_In fact your friend said it made her feel sick,_

Natasha finished recounting her story of a few S.H.IE.L.D. recruits having a major mishap, and the three of you broke into laughter, earning a myriad of both annoyed and happy stares from customers of the otherwise quiet restaurant. Once the laughter died down, Steve looked to you.

"So, (firstname), you decided what you want yet?"

You picked up the menu for what felt like the hundredth time, looking through the items with concern.

"I dunno Steve.." you responded warily.

"It all sounds so nice... but it's all so _expensive_."

"Hey." Steve called for your attention while placing of his hands firmly on yours. His gaze, thick with sincerity, locked onto your eyes.

"It's your birthday. Get anything you want. It's all on me."

You smiled shyly, meeting Steve halfway when he leaned in for a quick kiss, and earning a mock vomiting noise from Natasha.

"Geez, save it for the bedroom, would ya?"

\--

 _And even though it's moving forward,_  
_There's just the right amount of awkward,_  
_And today you accidentally,_  
_Called me baby._

 

You stretched out, standing beside your bed and preparing to have Steve stay with you the night. This would be the first time you both stayed in your apartment, and though it wasn't much different from staying in Steve's, it still felt like a step forward. You began to pull off your top in preparation to get changed when Steve's voice stopped you.

"Oh, are you, uh, are you just gonna get changed there?" he asked from behind you.

You turned, and though the room was somewhat dim, you swore you could see the slightest tinge of pink gracing his cheeks. In honesty, you were so used to being the only one there that getting changed in your bedroom was something you hadn't considered weird.

"Well, yeah... I mean I already washed up and stuff so.." you answered.

Steve nodded quickly, suddenly finding great interest in your nightstand.

"Yeah, o-okay. I guess.." he trailed off.

You gave a flat smile and finished changing before hopping into bed, with Steve following.

"Night, Steve." you said, snuggling more into the bed and against him.

"Night babe."

There was a brief pause, followed by a sharp gasp from Steve.

"I mean (firstname)! Good night (firstname.)" he rushed.

Rather than react, you simply lay there with a smile, your heart wild with emotion.

\--

 _Are you mine? Are you mine?_  
_'Cause I stay here all the time,_  
_Watching telly, Drinking wine,_  
_Who'd have known? Who'd have known?_  
_When you flash up on my phone,_  
_I no longer feel alone,_

You finished cleaning over Steve's apartment, collapsing onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. He had been gone for a week now on a mission, not that it felt that short, but he was scheduled home today and you wanted his apartment to look perfect for him. Your eyes drifted shut, hoping to catch some sleep before he got back in a few hours, but the chirping of your phone prevented any such thing.

You dug out the offending device, checking it to find a message from him waiting on your screen.

 **Hey (firstname) I'm on my way back now hope you're okayshsjbd and hawkeye is the coolest**.

-

**Sorry Barton took my phone.**

You laughed to yourself, laying down the phone beside you and getting some well earned shut eye.

\--

 _Let's just stay, Let's just stay,_  
_I wanna lie in bed all day,_  
_We'll be laughing all the way,_  
_You told your friends,_  
_They all know,_  
_That we exist but we're taking it slow,_  
_Let's just see how we go,_  
_Now let's see how we go._

"I dunno Steve, I'm a little nervous." you admitted, fidgeting with your hands as the elevator rose.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"What if they don't like me? They're _T_ _he Avengers_.I'm just me. I mean, if they decide they hate me they could kill me at _least_ five different ways each."

Steve chuckled and gently turned you to him, putting a hand on each of your shoulders.

"You're right. You _are_ you. So they'll love you. You've already met Natasha."

You nodded, loosing a nervous breath before the elevator doors opened and welcomed you to a large living room type area. Thankfully, there was no line of people waiting to greet you. Instead, the people within flitted at their own activities, only taking notice and approaching once you stepped in.

The first one to approach you, if you judged right based on Steve's descriptions, was Hawkeye, the archer.

"Good to meet ya. Clint Barton." he stated, offering a hand.

" 'The coolest', right?" you answered with a smile, trying to break the ice as you shook his hand.

Clint smirked and nodded before folding his arms.

"You know it."

Before either of you could get another word in, loud calls from your left rang out, and you swiveled your head.

"At last, here (s)he is! The first human being to ever take our dear old Capiscle's virginity." the man who could only have been Tony Stark announced, striding towards you with his arms outstretched.

A furious blush met your cheeks, and though you were too stunned to look, you were fairly certain Steve faced the same problem.

Once close enough, Tony dropped his arms and offered you a devilish grin.

"So, tell us, how does it feel to pop the cherry of a twenty year old from the 1940s who can barely use a phone?"

The awkwardness of the silence was almost palpable as you all stood there.

"What?" Tony asked indifferently. Once his gaze switched to Steve, a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"Woah, seriously? You haven't even done it yet?"

"We're taking it slow, Tony." Steve answered calmly, though there was some anger lacing the words.

"I already told you that."

"Oh, really?  i must have been busy deciding not to listen." Tony answered, raising his eyebrows. After which, he turned his gaze back to you.

"So, (firstname), when you got it planned for? Come on, tell me so I can throw ol' Cap here a party."

Though you knew Tony was fooling around, it had been a point of curiosity in your mind for a little while. You turned to Steve, but stopped when your eyes connected. His eyes were filled with so many different emotions that there was really only one answer you could give that you felt would leave you both satisfied.

"Well, I'm not really sure yet, Tony." you started.

" _Let's just see how we go._ "

 


End file.
